megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Priestess Arcana
The Priestess Arcana , also known as the High Priestess, is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Overview Originally named the Popess, portrayed as an old woman with an open book, the Priestess Arcana is a symbol of hidden knowledge or other untapped power, wisdom, female mystery and patience when it appears in tarot readings. Gameplay-wise, the Personas of the Priestess Arcana are commonly associated with healing and support attributes. Mythological figures of the Priestess Arcana are usually crone archetypes, goddesses of wisdom, witches, female mages or priestess figures themselves. Individuals associated with the Priestess Arcana are usually quiet, reserved, hardworking and very intelligent. They are often modest and shy, and won't open up to the protagonist until much later in their Social Links as compared with other characters. A recurring theme with Priestess characters is that they have an inferiority complex due to growing under highly exigent family members, as in the cases of Fuuka Yamagishi, Yukiko Amagi and Makoto Niijima. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: Accessory *Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5 / ''Royal '' *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Accessory *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' The protagonist can guarantee a fusion accident resulting in a Priestess Arcana persona by starting from a "hard reset" (as in, not already mid-game and loading a save or selecting "Return to Title") and performing a White Fusion after taking exactly 847 steps in an area where no enemies will attack, such as the Mikage Sun Mall. The Priestess Arcana is represented by Maki Sonomura. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' The Priestess Arcana Social Link is represented by Fuuka Yamagishi, a student of Gekkoukan High School and a member of SEES. The protagonist can initiate the Social Link flag after joining one of the Culture Clubs. Furthermore, the protagonist must also max out his Courage characteristics parameter before initiating the Social Link. The Priestess Arcana Social Link powers up everytime the protagonist interacts with Fuuka, where he helps taste Fuuka's horrible cooking, as well as helping her understand her insecurities of being a burden to others and her confusion about her lack of interest in more "feminine" hobbies. Upon completing the Social Link, Fuuka will give the protagonist her custom-made earphones, bestowing the ultimate form of the Priestess Arcana, Scathach, "The Teacher." The Priestess Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Fuuka Yamagishi. ''FES'' / Portable The Priestess Arcana remains relatively the same as Persona 3. However, an exclusive Persona, High Pixie, was added in the Priestess Arcana repertoire. ''Persona 4'' The Priestess Arcana Social Link is represented by Yukiko Amagi, a classmate of the protagonist in Persona 4. The Social Link is automatically created in the storyline when the Investigation Team plans a stake-out on Kanji Tatsumi. In the events of the Social Link, Yukiko proclaims her desire of leaving Yasoinaba to the protagonist, but to do so, must learn how to live on her own by the time she graduates, which includes finding a career she can pursue and learning how to cook. Unfortunately, she is a terrible cook, and many of the meals she has the protagonist taste-test are practically inedible. Several of the protagonist's responses regarding Yukiko's cooking are also based on the protagonist's Courage status parameter; the higher his Courage'is, the better answers the protagonist can access. Leveling the Priestess Arcana up to Lv. 3 allows Yukiko to learn her distinct follow-up move, Fan Assault, where Yukiko delivers a powerful assault on an active enemy, with 100% critical rate and Dizzy status. However, the protagonist must first knock down a target. Later, as the protagonist interacts with Yukiko, Yukiko realizes that she actually cared for her family inn the most, and merely felt chained down by the belief that she had no choice. By the end of the Social Link, Yukiko decides not to leave Yasoinaba, but to inherit the Inn and continue her family's legacy. Having a change in her psyche and finally finding her resolution, Yukiko's Persona, Konohana Sakuya, transfigures into Amaterasu. Completing the Priestess Arcana Social Link also bestows the protagonist with the ultimate form of the Priestess Arcana, Scathach. In Persona 4 Golden, Yukiko can unlock a third-tier persona: Sumeo-Okami. This is done by initiating Social Link meeting at any point after 1/10 if the Priestess Arcana is at Rank 10. ''Persona 4 Arena'' The Priestess Arcana is represented by Yukiko Amagi and her Persona, Konohana Sakuya, as well as Fuuka Yamagishi, who serves as a possible MC replacement for Rise. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' The Priestess Arcana is represented by the Confidant with Makoto Niijima, which ranks up from June 24th onward as the protagonist interacts with her. This Confidant unlocks extra information on analysis and various team member skills for Makoto as it ranks up. As the Confidant reaches maximum Makoto's Persona, Johanna, will transmogrify into Anat. Completing the Priestess Arcana Confidant will also bestow the ultimate form of the Arcana, Cybele. In Persona 5 Royal, if the Priestess Arcana Confidant is maxed out and the protagonist chooses to reject the false reality during the events of the third semester, Makoto Niijima will unlock her third tier Persona: Agnes, by fusing Johanna and Anat. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Demons ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Card Designs Category:Tarot *